


The Prince & Me

by brokenhighways



Series: AUgust 2020 [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: The one where Zero meets Jude's mother - and realizes Jude has a secret identity.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: AUgust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860907
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66
Collections: AUgust 2020, Zude





	The Prince & Me

"Jude, I'm not being funny, but why am I looking at six different kinds of forks?"

Jude clears his throat. "My mom is a stickler for details."

"If she's gonna judge me for using the wrong fork, does it matter?" Zero says. He gestures at the table. "Maybe I’m more of a spork guy."

"It matters." Jude shifts uncomfortably, the tip of his ears turning red the way they do when he's hiding something. “And like you’d be caught dead with a  _ spork _ .”

Zero narrows his eyes, suddenly realizing that something is off. "What's  _ really  _ going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why does it feel like the next thing you're going to tell me is I have to be courteous and bow down at her feet."

"Well…" Jude trails off, looking anywhere but at Zero. 

"Seriously? I'm not going curtsy. Your mom's not the Queen of England."

"Not of England..."

Zero blinks. "Come again?"

"My full name is His Royal Highness Jude Philippe Kinkade. My mom is the Queen of Trouland."

"And where pray tell, is  _ that _ ?"

"Somewhere in Europe. It's a tiny country. Like, super tiny."

"So, you're the Prince of Trouland?" Zero says. "Wherever that is."

"Yes," Jude says, finally taking a break from pacing and sitting across from Zero. "And I know I didn't tell you before, but with Oscar being my father and the team owner I didn't want to drag you into more of my family drama."

"...my life is officially a Julia Stiles movie," Zero mutters. "Drama is an understatement. I'm like the male Meghan Markle."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. The Prince & Me is a  _ terrible _ movie. And Meghan was on a show nobody I know watches. I'm one of the top basketball players in the world. Imagine the media storm if people found out."

"Hey, I watched  _ Suits _ ." Jude frowns. " _ Occasionally _ ."

"Yeah, yeah, so, what's your mom like?"

Jude shrugs. "Normal. Loves Prada and tea parties with those pastel-colored cakes nobody eats. Relax, Gideon. She'll love you."

+

Jude's mother does  _ not _ love him. 

The first thing she says is: "Are you still entertaining escorts?" 

Zero blinks, floundering because what he said was:  _ hi, I'm Gideon. It's nice to meet you. _

"I'm not, no," he says. "Haven't since I broke up with Jelena."

Mrs. Kinkade smiles suddenly, leaving Zero feeling discombobulated. "Good. Come. Let's have dinner."

+

Jude's waiting in the dining room of the hotel Mrs. Kinkade is staying at. When Zero looks at him he mouths  _ everything good _ ?

"No, Philippe. Everything is  _ not _ good,” Mrs. Kinkade says because apparently being a Queen means she has  _ laser _ vision. 

"Mom, don't call me that," Jude grumbles. 

"Darling, you're dating a grown man who calls himself Zero. What's in a name anyway?"

" _ Mom _ !"

Zero's mouth upturns at the exchange because it's clear Jude has a great relationship with his mom. Gone is the angst and uncertainty that comes with Oscar and in her presence, he's just...a regular guy. He’ll take that even if it’s at his expense. 

Mrs. Kinkade redirects her focus onto him. "So, Zero...I suppose Jude told you who I am?"

Zero straightens up. "He did. Is this the part where I curtsy? Or am I not worthy?"

"You're not a citizen of Trouland," Mrs. Kinkade says. "And I’m not the Mjolnir. That won't be necessary. What I would like is for you to go through this dossier and explain to me why you think you're good enough for my son."

"You have a  _ dossier _ ?" Zero says, closely followed by, “did you just make a  _ Thor _ reference?”

Jude snorts. “Mom’s a queen by day, and a Marvel fan by night. She does the midnight showings and everything.”

Zero stops to consider that and decides it’s just too weird. “Back to the dossier. Do you  _ really _ have one?”

Mrs. Kinkade raises an eyebrow. "Of course. If you were in my position, what would you do?"

Zero briefly wonders what he'd do if Laura brought some guy with a sketchy past home. A dossier would be the tip of the iceberg. 

"Okay, fine. The dossier is understandable, but do we have to do it with Jude here?"

"Why not? From what Jude tells me, you have nothing to hide. You're an open book."

Zero glances over at Jude who shakes his head. 

"I'm pretty sure Jude didn't tell you that, but... if this is what I need to do to get your good side... Fire away."

Mrs. Kinkade eyes him carefully, eyes not blinking. "Not yet. I'm in town for some business so we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other. Tonight…let's focus on having a good time."

"Sounds good to me."

"How's Oscar been with your relationship?" Mrs. Kinkade asks. “We don’t speak much, but he did call me after Zero kissed you at the game. He asked me if I’d put you up to it.”

"He disowned me beforehand,” Jude replies. “Didn’t he tell you? Anyway, we didn't exactly consult him for his opinion."

"Good," Mrs. Kinkade says. "Fuck him. How  _ dare _ he? Once I’m done with dinner he’ll be receiving a phone call."

Zero chokes on his water. "Are Queens allowed to swear?"

Mrs. Kinkade takes a long, drawn-out sip of wine. "Darling, we can do whatever we want."

" _ Mom _ ," Jude says, face red like he's embarrassed. Zero laughs under his breath, secretly enjoying their interactions. It makes him wish he could have the same. 

"Oh, Phillipe, don't be such a killjoy. Zero doesn't mind."

Zero grins even in the face of Jude’s discomfort. "I really don't."

Naturally, the mood takes a drastic downturn seconds later.

"So, Zero, where are your parents?"

Jude looks at him sharply. "Mom, I don't think we need to go into that. It's probably in your dossier Can we leave it there?"

"I think I'd like to hear it from Zero. If he's ready."

Zero shares a look with Jude, silently letting him know he's fine. One conversation about his fucked up childhood isn't going to break him. 

"I grew up in foster care. My mom died when I was seventeen, and I don't know who my father was. Don't care either. My foster parents weren't the best, but I survived. Didn't turn out so bad."

Mrs. Kinkade reaches out and places a hand on Zero's arm. "No, son, you didn't."

"Thanks."

"I know I'm giving you a hard time now, but Jude and I have spoken about you before today. He's told me some things. And I want you to know if you ever need an ear, I'm only ever a phone call away."

Zero swallows past the lump in his throat. “Thank you, Mrs. Kinkade.”

+

"That wasn't so bad…" Jude’s eyeing him carefully while they’re getting ready to go to bed. 

"Yeah, it was nice.” Zero shrugs his t-shirt off and grabs his moisturizer, squeezing a large dollop into his hands. “Never thought I'd get a royal seal of approval."

"Gideon, I don't care if my mom likes you, or Oscar. I  _ love _ you, and... I always will. No matter what."

Zero smiles, unable to resist saying, "I love you too, Phillipe."

Jude swats his arm gently. “Don’t call me that!”


End file.
